A Black Love Story
by AlexBSChris
Summary: Hermione is going back in time on order of Dumbeldore to save Regulus Black from turning evil. But what happens when she finds something she wasn't expecting...love.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here is a love story between Hermione and Regulus Black, I came up with it after reading a "Reading the books" story about Hermione going back to read the books with Reg, Sirius, James m.m. and they became "close". This is after the second war. P.S. In my story Regulus became a Death Eater just after he finished Hogwarts NOT in his sixth year like in the book.**

**I have the world's best beta in Word's spellcheck!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the world except from the plot and the lovely Mr and Mrs. Rossi**

**Chapter One **

**Going Back**

Hi, my name is Hermione Granger. You have heard of me I am sure I am the best friend of Mr Harry Potter "the boy who would not die" (direct quote from Harry) and Mr Ronald "Ron" Weasley and I helped destroy the Dark Lord Voldermort.

But this is not that story this is my story about how I meet the man of my dreams. And this is how it all started:

It was a year after the second war and I was called to the Headmistress office at Hogwarts…

Hermione was on her way to the headmistress of Hogwarts office to see Professor Dumbledore. It was her ex teacher Minerva McGonagall that had called on her (via her patronus) to tell her that Dumbledore needed her help with something. So now she was on her way to her office. When she got to the gargoyle outside she simply said that week's password that happened to be: TheBoyWhoLived and the gargoyle sprang aside permitting her to enter.

The headmistress office was a big, round room with a lot of paintings, hanging on the wall, of previous headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts. They were all chattering loudly but when Hermione stepped in the fell silent. At the desk sat Minerva McGonagall, a severe but nice woman.

"Hello Hermione. I'm happy you could come so soon"

"Yes, well of course." Hermione answered

This is where the painting of Albus Dumbledore, who was hanging just behind McGonagall's desk, started to talk.

"We need you to go back to the past."

"To do what exactly?" Hermione asked

"To see to it that Regulus Black never becomes a Death Eater." Minerva answered

"Why?" Hermione said

"We believe that it is important. And it can change the war in our favor." Dumbledore said

"Well then, how? I have read a lot on the subject and to send someone, me, so far back in time has never been done before." Hermione said

"We have been mixed with this time turner and now when you turn it, it goes back years and not hours. I have already turned it in on to 1980." Minerva said

"And we have mixed with the papers so you are a pure blood from the Rossi family from Italy, it's a famous family in Italy and at this time Paola and Filippo Rossi just moved to London near Diagon Ally. You will first go to them and use this charm on them: "Expiscor Prosapia" it will make them think you are there only child and you will "transfer" from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." Dumbledore said

"The fantastic thing with the spell is that you will get all the memories and qualities you would if you were born in to the family. So you will etc. be able to talk French. But you will remember who you really are, who is your friends here and that you came back to save the future." Minerva said

"Okay, how do I do it?" Hermione said

"Put this on" Minerva said and held up a time turner that looked almost normal except the fact that it was a bit smaller and in silver instead of gold.

Hermione reached out and took it and then she put it on herself.

Suddenly she felt the floor under her vanish and she fell flat on the floor in what seemed to be a rich couples flat and sure enough two people, a man and a woman, came running in to the big and beautiful living room.

"What happened? Who are you?" The woman asked

"Are you the Rossi's?" Hermione said

"Yes, we are Filippoand Paola Rossi." The man said

"Good" Hermione said and turned on them and said Expiscor Prosapia

At this all of them collapsed as they got new memories and everything changed in the house Hermione started to pop up in pictures and her room was building up stairs. And Hermione's face changed. The eyes became green as her "dad's" eyes where and the hair became silky and smooth instead of the usual bushy hair. And then they all woke up again.

"Oh My God, Mom and Dad way are you on the floor?" Hermione said as she helped them up. For her it wasn't weird calling them mom and dad because in all her memories she just got they were mom and dad to her.

"We don't know" they told her.

"Why did you tell me to hurry here?" Hermione said

"Because when we moved here we told you that you could transfer to Hogwarts if you wanted instead of going to Beauxbatons and do you remember your answer?" Mom said

"Yes" Hermione said

"Well look what came in the mail box." Dad said

"It's my letter!" Hermione said

"And do you know where you might like to read it?" Mom said

"In your new room" Dad finished

Hermione squealed and ran upstairs and in to her new room. It was a beautiful room in green and black Hermione's favorite colors.

She opened the letter and read:

_Dear Miss Rossi,_

_We would like to welcome Miss Hermione Rossi to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_We hope you will enjoy your time here and you will be sorted at the term-start feast._

_Please visit the school with your parents so you can learn more about the school and learn your way around the building._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione then got out of her blue Beauxbatons school robes and put on her favorite green and black silk dress that she gotten as a move away present from her parents. And over that she put on a black satin cape.

"Are you coming Mione we are going to go and look on the grounds of Hogwarts. There will be some students there now because it is the Christmas holidays and some like to spend it there."

They appeared together to Hogsmeade and walked up to Hogwarts. There at the gate the where met by a Professor Dumbledore who seemed okay if not a bit tense.

They walked up to his office and after a while Dumbledore said to Hermione that she could discover the grounds while they talked some more. Hermione who knew the grounds walked around a bit and found herself down at the Quidditch field watching a seeker train alone with a snitch.

She walked on to the field her cloak bellowing behind her and up into the stands and then he noticed her. He landed and went up to her. There he took her hand and kissed it and presented himself.

"I am Regulus Black, but you my lady can call me Reg"

**Expiscor Prosapia = Discover Family**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the world except from the plot and the lovely Mr and Mrs. Rossi**

**Chapter 2**

**Hi, cutie**

_Previously on "A Black Love Story":_

_She walked on to the field her cloak bellowing behind her and up into the stands and then he noticed her. He landed and went up to her. There he took her hand and kissed it and presented himself._

"_I am Regulus Black, but you my lady can call me Reg"_

"I am Hermione Rossi, Mione if you would like"

"From the Italian family?"

"Yes, have you heard of us?"

"Of course and you must be the Hermione Rossi who became Miss Witch. (AN: There Miss Universe but it is a lot different they go not so much after looks as magical power, it's an honor to win cause you have to be very magical to even qualify.)

"Yes that would be me Reg."

"The Guys in my dorm love you we… I mean they even have a giant poster of you on the wall. They even use it to come." Reg said

Then it seemed like he understood what he just said and he blushed.

"Then maybe they would like to know you got the real thing" Hermione said and kissed him and while doing so slipped him a note with her address on.

Reg stood speechless and then Hermione said "See you at the beginning of term or before"

Hermione sat in her room when it happened. The thing she knew was going to happen and had been waiting for. She was aware about that she looked good and she was going to use it to get a way in to his life whether he liked it or not.

But she did not think that this method would be something that Dumbledore and McGonagall would like but they would have to deal with it. They had given her the task and she would solve it as she wanted. She wasn't a slut, but she could see a good-looking guy when she met one and she would not let an opportunity like this go her by.

_A week later:_

Reg had decided what he was going to do and he was not going to screw this opportunity.

"Get it together Reg" he thought and then he lifted his fist and knocked on the door.

**(AN: I know he could have apperated or flooed in but that is really rude when you don't know the girl's parents and have only met the girl once, don't you think so? Never mind on with the story.)**

The door opened by a woman in her forties.

"Hi, are you the beautiful Mrs. Rossi?" Reg said

"I am, and who are you?" she answered

"I am Regulas Arctulus Black heir to the Black name and fortune. I would like to meet with your daughter." Reg said

"Of course up the stairs and to the left." Mrs. Rossi said

"Thank you Madame" Reg said and went up the stairs and left. Before he went into Miones room he stopped breathed out and knocked

"Come in!" The voice from inside called and Reg recognized it as Miones voice directly.

Reg opened the door slowly to see a good looking bedroom in black and white and Mione laying on the bed in only a black silk nightgown. He looked her up and down and decided that those posters never made her justice. She looked up from what looked like Witch Weekly.

"Oh, Reg I did not expect to see you here." Mione said and stood up, the dress was now clinging to her body in all the right places.

"Maybe I should have owled you first." Reg said

"Oh, it's okay, just wait a minute and I'll get dressed." Mione stood up, took out a black leather pants and top set and went into the bathroom joining her room.

While she was in there Reg conjured a beautiful red roses and stood a bit straighter up. When Mione exited the bathroom she was dressed in black leather pants, high heel black shoes and a top that actually really was a black leather corset. On top of that her hair was done and now it was in perfect corkscrew curls.

**(AN: Okay a normal person would not be able to do all this that fast but hallo magic!)**

"Nice outfit" Reg said

"Thanks" Mione said

Here Reg remembered the rose in his hand and gave it to Mione.

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful woman." He said

"Merci" Mione smiled at Reg and gave him a kiss. It burned afterwords like a veelas kiss.

"So would you like to come over to me for dinner tomorrow? Since I am the heir I am required to bring any dates home to meet my parents before my first date." Reg said

Hermione who somewhere in her "as it could have been if she was a real Rossi" she knew this information.

"I would love to." Mione said

"I will pick you up at eight p.m. tomorrow." Reg said

"Until then…" Mione said and gave him a peak on the mouth. "Au revoair"

Reg walked down in a dais as he walked down the steps to the first floor and said good night and good bye to Mr. and Mrs. Rossi and then walked out the door.

"I don't like the idea of my daughter dating so young." Mr. Rossi said to his wife

"So, so Filippo you can't keep her as a little girl the whole time you know that and he seems like nice boy and he comes from a good family so you can't really object." Mrs. Rossi said

"But is Mie happy?" Mr. Rossi said and looked up into roof on which was his daughter's floor.

"I think it looks that way but if she's not he will be gone sooner than you can say "date", right darling?" Mrs. Rossi said

"Right" Mr Rossi said more relieved after this talk with his wife.

"Now let's get to bed darling." Mrs. Rossi said

"So right you are, like always." Mr. Rossi said as they went up the stairs and to their bedroom.

**Kind of nice ending don't you think? Wonder what will happen on the date and how will Walburga react to Reg's new un-official "girlfriend"? Please all read and hit the review button. Just follow the sign…**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait but school has been taking over all my time. Here is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the world except from the plot and the lovely Mr and Mrs. Rossi**

**Chapter 3**

**Date Night**

_Previously on "A Black Love Story":_

"_I would love to." Mione said_

"_I will pick you up at eight p.m. tomorrow." Reg said_

"_Until then…" Mione said and gave him a peak on the mouth. "Au revoair"_

_Reg walked down in a dais as he walked down the steps to the first floor and said good night and good bye to Mr. and Mrs. Rossi and then walked out the door._

"_I don't like the idea of my daughter dating so young." Mr. Rossi said to his wife_

"_So, so Filippo you can't keep her as a little girl the whole time you know that and he seems like nice boy and he comes from a good family so you can't really object." Mrs. Rossi said_

"_But is Mie happy?" Mr. Rossi said and looked up into roof on which was his daughter's floor._

"_I think it looks that way but if she's not he will be gone sooner than you can say "date", right darling?" Mrs. Rossi said_

"_Right" Mr Rossi said more relieved after this talk with his wife._

"_Now let's get to bed darling." Mrs. Rossi said_

"_So right you are, like always." Mr. Rossi said as they went up the stairs and to their bedroom._

Reg flooed in this time and he waited in the living room for Mione. She came down the step in what his mother would call a pure blooded fashion.

Tonight she was dressed in the outfit that she had been wearing when he first saw her but today she was wearing it without the black cape. She was really a sight to behold.

When she was at the end of the stairs she received her second red rose from Reg and they went together into the flames and said "the Black manor".

Walburga was waiting in the living room when the fire suddenly became green and her son and a girl strew out of it.

So this was the famous Rossi girl. One paper she was the perfect match for her son: powerful, good family and wealthy. Seeing her with her son made her decide she was worthy, she was beautiful and they looked really good together. They went over to her and the girl did the usual nice small talk one is expected to do when invited to another's home.

"Mione, love, this is my mother Walburga Black. Mother this is Hermione Rossi" Reg said

"Mrs. Black I am so happy to be invited to your home, and what a beautiful home indeed." She said

"Thank you dear" Walburga said smiling at her

After some small talk Walburga did what they had wanted and told them she approved of her sons choice of girlfriend.

"Mother I am sorry but I have dinner reservations so are we excused?" Reg said after a while.

"So you are." Walburga said and waved at them to be of.

"We will meet again soon I hope." Hermione said.

"I will be at the minister's party in a week. I trust you will as well?" Walburga said

"Of course I'll be. Mum said we have to socialize more now were here so we can make some friends that aren't French or Italian." Hermione said

"Good Night, and have fun" Walburga said

"We will." Reg said and they flooed out again leaving a satisfied Mrs. Black to sit back down into the chair.

Reg and Mione had arrived at the fancy Diagon Ally restaurant "La Voix". They went over to the waiter.

"The names Black" Reg said and the waiter hurried to show them there table a bit away from the rest of the tables.

They both ordered seafood as it was a specialty here.

"What a nice place." Mione said

"It really is." Reg said

"Your mother seems very nice." Mione said

"Well, you defiantly saw the best side of her tonight." Reg said

"How is the worst and when will I see it?" Mione said

"Well she can get really….aggressive about muggelborns and muggels. And I hope you never have to witness that." Reg said

"So school starts again tomorrow?" Mione said

"Yes, I wish it wouldn't because it's our last term…" Reg said

"…and we don't know what will happen after school when we are on our own" Mione finished

"Exactly" Reg said

They leaned in for a kiss, but just then the waiter came with the food. They eat in silence and Reg called on the waiter for the check when they were done. When he had paid they went to the flooing fire and they flooed home to Mione. Miones parents were out so they could take a long good bye without getting interrupted.

"I will see you tomorrow at Hogwarts then?" Mione asked.

"What about we meet at platform 9 ¾ tomorrow?" Reg said

"Yes, that will be nice" Mione said

And then they parted with the kiss that they both been waiting for the whole night. When Reg flooed away he thought. "I think I am falling for her." And when Mione laid down in her bed that night she thought: "I think I am starting to love him, maybe this is what Dumbledore and McGonagall had planned all along."

**If you are confused about all the flooing so know that they both know how to apperated it is just that flooing is much more comfortable than apparating so not everyone use it when they don't have to. Read and Review as always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the world except from the plot and the lovely Mr and Mrs. Rossi**

**Chapter 4**

**Hogwarts**

_Previously on "A Black Love Story":_

"_What about we meet at platform 9 ¾ tomorrow?" Reg said_

"_Yes, that will be nice" Mione said_

_And then they parted with the kiss that they both been waiting for the whole night. When Reg flooed away he thought. "I think I am falling for her." And when Mione laid down in her bed that night she thought: "I think I am starting to love him, maybe this is what Dumbledore and McGonagall had planned all along."_

"Come on Mie! You're going to miss the train!" Mom yelled

"I am coming!" Mione said and hurried down the stairs in green robes in silk.

When she came downstairs here mom and dad was already waiting for her with her trunk. They apperated way via sidealong-apperition, Mione with her mom and her dad and her trunk.

At Platform 9 ¾ it was really much people and it took a while until she spotted Reg. Mione said a hasty good bye to her mother and father then she went over with her trunk to Reg.

"Hi!" Mione said

"Hello! Can I help you with that?" Reg said and indicated to Miones trunk.

"Yes, thank you!" Mione said and Reg took her trunk

"Shall we go and look for a compartment?" Reg said

"Yes" Mione said

They went on the train and found an empty compartment where they placed their trunks. The train left the station almost as soon as they got on the train and they were sitting talking about the difference between Beauxbatons and Hogwarts. This is when they got interrupted.

"Hi Reg" said a voice from the door

There stood six Slytherins in the door staring at Mione.

"Mione this is Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Dalshov, Mulsiber and Zabini" Reg said pointing in order at the guys.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend." Reg said

"Enchante" Mione said

"Who are you?" one of them said

"I am Hermione Rossi, Ravie de vous rencontrer" Mione said

**(AN: ****Ravie de vous rencontrer = Nice to meet you)**

"Oh shit" They all said together

"We are arriving at Hogwarts soon you should get in to you robes." Reg said and all of the guys left the compartment.

After they had left Mione looked expectantly at Reg.

"What?" Reg said

"You heard what you said we are soon at Hogwarts so strip and get into your robes." Mione said smirking

Reg laughed took his wand out and preformed a spell on his cloths and they became his Hogwarts robes. Mione pouted at this.

"Spoil sport" Mione said

Now the train had stopped.

"Leave you trunk here. The house elf's will bring it to you dorm later." Reg said and they went over the thestral led carriages and they got one with bunch of Gryffindor's and they ignored them the whole ride up to the castle.

When they had arrived and was going in to the Great Hall Minerva McGonagall stopped them and told Mione that she would be sorted after Dumbledore's speech. Reg and Mione thanked her and went to sit at the Slytherin table. When they went over and sat down they could feel everyone looking at them and Reg who already held Mione around the waist tightened his grip around her. Then Dumbledore stood up and started his usual speech.

"Welcome back to another term at Hogwarts! I hope that everyone has had a nice Christmas and are ready to start fill their heads with learning again. But before we can all dig in on this wonderful feast we have a new student. Miss Hermione Rossi who is transferring from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, she will now do her sorting. Miss Rossi will you come up here please?"

Hermione stood up from the Slytherin table and she heard all the whispers as she walked up to Dumbledore who stood there with the sorting hat in his hands.

"That's the Miss Witch winner." "She looked really close to Black, maybe there dating?" "Oh I wanna screw her"

The last one was from a guy sitting at the Gryffindor table and without any hesitation or wand Mione did a curling motion with her hand and the guy flew up into the air and had his hands around his neck as if he was trying to stop someone from chocking him.

"What did you say?" Mione said with a threat in her voice.

"I am sorry miss, I didn't mean to." He said in a small voice.

"Oh I am sure you meant it just not for me to hear it." Mione said "But for now apology excepted just don't do it again."

And with a crash he duped down on the floor again and Mione walked up to Dumbledore.

"We don't allow students to deal with other students like that." Dumbledore said trying to conceal the fact that he was impressed with how much control she had over her magic to do that wand less.

"Well I see no teacher trying to punish him for sexual harassment or is that over looked because he is a Gryffindor?" Mione said

When she did not get an answer from Dumbledore she sat down on the stool and said:

"Let's get on with the sorting then."

"Alright" Dumbledore said and put the hat on her head.

"Hi" Mione said to the hat

"Hello dear, I can see your plan here. You are very cunning and clever." The hat said

"Thanks" Mione said smiling

"There is only one place for you." The hat said and then it screamed out "SLYTHERIN!" for everyone to hear.

Mione took of the hat, gave it to professor Dumbledore and then skipped down to her place beside Reg. He kissed her and whispered "Good work!"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read and Review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the world except from the plot and the lovely Mr and Mrs. Rossi**

**Chapter 5**

**First Day part 1**

_Previously on "A Black Love Story":_

"_Hi" Mione said to the hat_

"_Hello dear, I can see your plan here. You are very cunning and clever." The hat said_

"_Thanks" Mione said smiling_

"_There is only one place for you." The hat said and then it screamed out "SLYTHERIN!" for everyone to hear._

_Mione took of the hat, gave it to professor Dumbledore and then skipped down to her place beside Reg. He kissed her and whispered "Good work!"_

After the feast Mione and Reg went down to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons. They came to the entrance and told the piece of blank wall the password for this month: Basilisk.

They spent some time down in the common room before they said good night at the stairs up to the girls' dormitory.

When Mione went to bed she had meet and talked to all of the girls in her year. But the once she could think of as potential friends was:

Atrac Zabini, who had a twin brother in their year and as she presented herself said that her parents might hate her because otherwise they would never have given her that name but she said to call her At.

And Alexandra Malfoy, Mione knew who she was because when she Harry and Ron were looking for horcruxes she had been reading in Kreathers pureblooded families' book about the Malfoy. Alexandra was Abraxas and Lucy Malfoy's daughter and Lucius Malfoy's little sister that died in the first war. Both of the girls seemed nice enough though.

The next day at breakfast Professor Smith, the head of Slytherin house, gave all the Slytherins there new schedule. Mione looked down at her schedule pleased with what she saw.

HERMIONE JULIET ROSSI,

Slytherin house,

Seventh year,

SCHEDULE

9:00 am – 10:00 am Potions with the Gryffindors. Professor: Professor Smith (Slytherin Head of House)

10:10 am – 11:10 am Transfiguration with the Rawenclaws. Professor: Professor McGonagall (Gryffindor Head of House)

11:20 am – 12:20 pm Charms with the Huffelfuffs. Professor: Professor Jones (Huffelpuff Head of House)

12:20 pm – 13:20 pm LUNCH HOUR

13:20 pm – 12:20 pm Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) with the Gryffindors. Professor: Professor Zabini

14:30 pm – 15:30 pm History of Magic with the Huffelfuffs. Professor: Professor Binns

15:40 pm – 16:40 pm Ancient Runes with the Rawenclaws. Professor: Professor Senectra (Rawenclaw Head of House)

16:40 END OF SCHOOLDAY

"Swop" Alexandra said and Hermione gave her the schedule.

Hermione looked over Alexandra's schedule. It was almost the same as her schedule except of the fact that Alexandra had Care of magical Creatures instead of Hermione's Ancient Runes.

"Oh my dark lord" (AN: Just had to have that in the story! ) "We have the same classes! We are going to be such good friends." Alexandra said

After Mione took a quick look at Reg's schedule could Mione see that they had all the lessons before lunch with him and Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch.

"Let's go!" Reg said and he, Mione, Alexandra Malfoy, Atrac Zabini, Ablier Nott, Donald Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Oliver Dalshov, Michel Mulsiber and Victor Zabini went to their first lesson.

Down in the dungeons they stood waiting for Professor Smith when the Gryffindors arrived. Mione was wondering how they would react to her being there. Because as the Slytherins had been so nice to her she expected the Gryffindors to be… well awful.

"Look here, its little Miss Snake." Said the boy that made the comment about her yesterday at the feast.

Reg reacted fast and had his wand out in a flash. Pointing the wand at the boy with a dangerous look on his face that clearly said that the Gryffindor boy should not push him. And his friends seamed to notice this to.

"Come on Mike. Let's go the snakes are not even worth it" said a boy standing next to Mike.

"Yea and Professor Smith will be here soon. If you're not careful you might lose more than house points." Another boy said.

Hermione registered the "might lose more than points" part and quietly decided to ask Reg about it later.

Professor Smith arrived soon after that. This lesson they were doing the Valgorous potion, a poison that slowly and painlessly could set a person in a trance. This was used if somebody had seen something horrible and refused to talk about it to anyone. Then you would give the person the potion and he or she would answer any question asked even if the person in normal state of mind would not have wanted to answer.

Hermione could see through the lesson that Professor Smith helped anyone in need and was fair to everyone.

When the lesson had ended and everyone was leaving the classroom; Hermione leaned over her and Alexandra's table, they had been paired together two and two for the semester and Hermione had been paired with Alexandra, and whispered to Reg, that was cleaning his desk.

"Before the lesson when that horrible Gryffindor insulted me, his friend said something about "losing more than points". What did he mean by that?" Hermione asked

"Well Professor Smith is a very fair professor but if there is one thing she hates it is when Slytherins get bullied just because they are Slytherins." Reg said

"But what did he mean really?" Hermione asked persistent as always.

"Well one time three years, when she was new here, she came across a few Gryffindor fifth years that was bulling a Slytherin first year. One of them was cursing her and the others just stood there and laughed. Professor Smith attacked them and while they were one the ground jinxed, she helped the girl up and asked her to go down to her office and wait for her there. Then she gave all the Gryffindors detention for the whole term and took away all of Gryffindors house points. All of them! Then she went down the office and helped the girl. They are very close now, like mother and daughter, which is good because the girl was an orphan you see. So now she lives here all the time, even on the summers." Reg said

"What happened to the Gryffindors?" Hermione asked

"They had their detentions with Professor Smith and they were never the same again. Let me put it like this: they did not have ordinary detentions with her." Reg said

"What is the girl's name?" Hermione asked

"Rosalinda Lestrange" Reg said.

**Hope you liked that and thanks to everyone that has reviewed! You make my day.**


End file.
